Episode 5485 (18th April 2003)
Plot Tommy's operation is successful and Katy is now allowed home. Angela is relieved. She hugs Craig and tells him that she couldn't have got through it without him. Maria complains to Fred about Bev. Fred has a word with Shelley. Shelley and Bev fall out but soon make up and Shelley realises that Bev is right about Maria - she's bone-idle. Eileen goes on at Jason to get a job. Todd moves back home from No.8. Katy confesses that it's her fault the Morgan brothers found them. She admits to meeting up with her old Sheffield friends at the pop concert. Angela goes berserk but soon calms down and forgives Katy. To Dev's horror, Tracy invites Shelley and Peter round for Sunday lunch. Gail, Audrey and David arrive back from Canada. Gail comments on how clean and tidy the house is. Sarah lies and says she's hardly seen Todd at all. Angela, Katy and Craig arrive back home and are delighted to be told by DI Smith that Andy Morgan has now been caught and both brothers have been charged with attempted murder. The police offer them another new identity on the witness protection scheme but Angela says that the worst of the Morgan family is now behind bars, she wants to stop running and revert to their proper name - "Harris". Sally has a go at Angela accusing her of putting everyone's lives at risk. Angela explains that the Morgan brothers were after her and nobody else but Sally refuses to listen. Cast Regular cast *Angela Nelson - Kathryn Hunt *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Katy Nelson - Lucy-Jo Hudson *Craig Nelson - Richard Fleeshman *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Maria Sutherland - Samia Ghadie *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Bev Unwin - Susie Blake *Tommy Nelson - Thomas Craig *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Tracy Preston - Kate Ford *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail Hillman - Helen Worth *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Bethany Platt - Amy & Emily Walton (Uncredited) Guest cast *Dr William Gerald - Tom Roberts *DI Smith - Susan Cormack Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Weatherfield General - Relatives' room, wards, corridor and canteen Notes *This episode marks the 2,000th appearance of Elizabeth Dawn in the role of Vera Duckworth. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The residents are in a state of shock; Gail feels the force of Vera's wrath; and Angela reaches a decision. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 12,270,000 viewers (4th place). Notable dialogue Sally Webster: "I'm not upset, I'm angry. You've got no right moving round here and bringing all that with you and none of us knowing. Somebody could have been hurt." Angela Nelson: "Somebody was hurt... my husband, or have you forgotten that? and we've just been through the worst year of our lives, so we don't need you coming round here prattling on about yer precious kids and yer precious neighbourhood." Category:2003 episodes